


Alphas

by anny385



Category: Alphas, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a secret that nobody knows about. An NCIS and Alpha Crossover. Short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphas

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Disclaimer: "Alphas" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to their creators and owners and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Alpha

He never thought of himself an Alpha not even when he was a child. He knew that he was special and had a special ability. He had found out one day when he had accidentally gone into his father's head and made him dream what he wanted his father to dream. He had also done the same thing with his Mom before she had died. In his father's dream he had made a baseball field and he had been throwing the ball with his father. He had also made more people, people that he didn't know, but he had made up. The next day his father told him about the dream and told him that he didn't want to spend time with him not even in a dream. He was devastated. He had done it with one other person besides his parents it was with a man named Lee Rosin. Rosin had told him that he should stop doing that and he told him that he was an Alpha.

It had been a long time that he had seen Rosin, but all that changed one day. He saw a man that he vaguely remembered and there were others with him. A young man that was flicking things in the air, two women and another man who had short hair.

"Hello, Anthony. So glad to see you again."

"Mr. Rosin?" He finally remembered who this was.

"Come sit down, Anthony."

"As you know that you are an Alpha, so are they. This is Nina she's what I call a pusher. She can get people to do what she wants to do and they will forget that they were pushed after it was done. This is Gary he's a transductor. It means he can see wif-fi and phone reception in the air."

"Except for Nokia. They have a different system." Said Gary.

"Yes, I know that Gary." He smiled at Gary and began talking and introduced the others to Tony and then he introduced Tony to the rest of the Alpha's. We could use your help with your gift. We try to help other Alpha's and we could use you."

"I have a job."

"You can have a badge." Gary said as he took out his badge to show Tony.

"I see that." Tony smiled at Gary. "I am an federal agent and work for NCIS. I love my job."

"I understand Anthony. It was nice seeing you again. If you need me for anything here's my card." Rosin said as he handed Tony his card.

"Thank you, Mr. Rosin.

"It was nice seeing you again, Anthony." He said as he shook Tony's hand.

"It was nice seeing you too and meeting all of you." He said and looked at the other Alpha's.

The End


End file.
